The overall function of this core is to provide comprehensive data management and statistical support in a timely and efficient manner to all relevant components of the P-01. This core will process, automate, and edit the clinical, epidemiologic and biologic data derived from specific projects and provide statistical support and expertise to each of the research projects and cores. To support the projects and cores of the P01 we propose four following objectives. The first objective will maintain and further develop a centralized database for clinical, tracking, and genetic data. This objective extends the database that we already created during the previous 5 years of funding. This databases uses Visual Basic front-ends to create user friendly interfaces with a SQL/server backend. Data are converted online into pedigree drawings that are displayed with Progeny Anywhere. Additional database developments will further streamline communication among the P01 projects and facilitate the further analysis of genetic data. Our second objective is to develop and apply novel statistical approaches for the analysis of data relating to core projects. Included in this objective are further developments of software and statistical support for Q-FISH of telomere length (project 5), and support for survival analysis of mouse studies (Project 3). We also will apply and further develop epidemiological tools for project 1. Our third objective is to perform analyses to identify novel genetic factors influencing the risk for cancer in high-risk families. This objective supports projects 1 and 2 and core E. Core C will also develop and apply and develop, where needed, bioinformatics tools to identify novel expression patterns relating to Li- Fraumeni syndrome or Wilms tumor. This objective supports the microarray experiments requested for projects 3 and as needed for project 4 as well as genotyping using microarrays that form a basis for Core D and project 2.